Their Plan
by Mikan3Swords
Summary: Nami forced by Vivi to replacing her position as Manager at Basketball Club-on purpose. Let's see what happen next. ZoNa, LufVi and a slight UsoKa. REWRITE! I created small changes. Please Read and Review!


**Their Plan**

 **Diclaimer: The owner was Oda-Sensei. No doubt!**

 **My first AU one-shot story. Enjoy!**

The orangehaired girl was walking out from her last class, crossing down the stairs, turned right and headed out the building. As she reached the gates, a female voice called her attention.

"Nami!" Vivi waved her hand as running towards Nami. Vivi was her bestfriend although they didn't at same class. They knew each other because of Luffy, Nami's neighbour. Vivi was his girlfriend. The bluehaired woman panted a bit as already stood infront of her friend.

"Vivi, why so hasty?" Nami put a hand on her hips, shaking her head. Vivi just grinned before grabbed Nami's hand, dragging her away. "Hey!" Nami protested but she kept dragging her. Nami gave up, let her did it. They end up inside the canteen.

"So...your violin course had changed the schedule and..." Nami took a sip of her orange juice, "You want me to replace you as manager of Basketball Club, right?" rested her chin on her palm, staring Vivi with lazy eyes. Vivi nodded with her innocent face.

"So, this treat is a bribe?" pointing at the meals on their table.

"That's right!" Vivi gave her a thumb up, grinning like a child.

Nami sighed heavily, "Well...I think I can't deny it," she shrugged, "Moreover, I'm free on Friday." She twirled her spaghetti by her fork and put into her mouth.

Vivi pulled Nami's free hand, wrapping her palms around it. "Thank you, Nami! I promise you won't regret it!" she assured. Nami stuck out her tongue before continued their chatting.

Vivi had been a manager of basketball club for one year – on purpose for exactly. It was because of Luffy. Vivi liked him since the first time they met. She always wanted to know about him deeply. As discovered Luffy was the captain of StrawHat, the popular Basketball team around the School of Grand Line City, she entered the club as a manager. The coach, Franky-sensei, accepted her by the reason their current manager would be resign soon. Well, Vivi's effort was work successfully. Luffy was the first person welcoming her excitedly. He even liked while she was around, especially when she brought so much foods for him. Vivi didn't mind it as long as he was happy. Then at the forth month, Luffy confessed his feeling to Vivi. She accepted him without hesitation. After his confession, most of the girls sank into sadness. Luffy was one of the popular boys in the school because of his cute personality. Vivi was the lucky girl could get his attention and heart.

"Nami-chan…" a soft female voice interupted her thought.

Nami bowed her head, "Robin-sensei," smiled at her. Robin was the one of her teachers and also popular female teachers in the school. Almost of the boys liked her attitude and beauty.

Robin returned her smile, "Why you still here?" She asked kindly as put off her glasses.

"I'm just with Vivi from canteen. I will go home now. Excuse me, Robin-sensei," Nami bowed again.

Robin nodded, "Take care, Nami-chan." Nami grinned before walking off.

~gogogogogogogogogogo~

Nami was entering the Basketball Aula. All of the members were training, Franky-sensei hadn't come. She also hadn't seen Luffy, perhaps he's still wondering for food. She took a deep breath before greeted them.

"Excuse me, guys! My name is Nami! From today on, I will be the Manager of this club!" Nami bowed her head. She lifted her head to see their reaction. Her presence took their attention especially two boys, the blondehaired-guy and the greenhaired-guy. The blondehaired-guy ran towards her then took her hand directly.

"What a beautiful angel I've ever seen! My name is Sanji. Nice to meet you, Nami-san!" he gave her a hearty eye as trying to kissed the back of her hand. The greenhaired-guy grabbed Sanji shirt collar, threw him somewhere before he did it. But he just turned his attention away from her after that. It made her raised one of her eyebrows. The other members just shook their head at Sanji's behaviour then eyed Nami with questioning look.

Nami smiled to them before explained more,"Vivi asked me to replace her," answered their curiousity.

"Replace Vivi? What's with her?" The greenhaired-guy responded and turned his eyes to her, wiping his sweaty face then circled the towel over his neck.

"Her schedule had changed. So-"

"Stupid woman!" The greenhairedman cut her words and made her backed away surprisingly. "It was her business! Why you have to accept her easily?" Zoro snapped at her face. His dark eyes glared her sternly.

Nami answered his dagger eyes, "Who do you call stupid, Moron?! What's your problem anyway?!" she growled back as losing her temper so suddenly, clenching her fists.

He crossed his hands over his chest, "Obviously you, woman! Who else?! You know why?" he couldn't stop argue with her and didn't know why. Hell!

She followed his motion and sharpened her glare, "Because your mouth likes trash! Oh please…! Can you talk with soft and dignity words to women?"

"Soft?" he mouthed mockingly, "Heh! That kind of word exclude in my vocabulary!" he replied confidently. She snorted as rolled her eyes.

He smirked before continued, "You are the stupid woman I've ever meet who want to take a hit of another people responsibility. Why you have to replace Vivi's job? It's her problem!"

"None of your business. Anyway, you're not the one who tell me what I'm gonna do! Was it bother you if I'm here, you jerk?!" why should she argue back? She even didn't know why she enjoyed continuing their heat argument.

He silenced for a moment before responded, "Yes! You spoil my view, silly woman!"

Directly Sanji rushed to the fighting pair, took his place between them and facing greenhaired-guy, "Watch your mouth, Marimo! Nami-san is the beautiful angel! You are the one who bother her with your stupid face!" he snapped to the man who fighting with their new manager in the first place.

He twitched an eyebrow, "Who do you call marimo, pervert!" his attention moved to the blondehaired-guy who interupted their battle.

"Whoah...cool down, boys! Take it easy!" The longnose-guys tried to separating them.

"Yeah, guys! Wait until Franky-sensei come. Sensei must be explains this," The little cute boy with blue headband helped him to separated them.

The new manager just glared her now opponent,"What a crazy moron he is!' she couldn't hold her anger back. She really wanted to paw his goofy face.

"What's with the commotion over there, Boys? If you argued about our new manager, leave it! Vivi had asked my permission!" Franky-sensei came towards them with Luffy behind him.

The strawhat boy looked at Nami, running towards her excitedly. "Nami...! Thanks for become our manager!" he hugged her tightly. Nami grunted annoyedly, tried to releasing herself from his crackbone hug.

Sanji forgot his previous rival and gave his attention to the new manager. "Get off, Shitty Captain! You're hurting my Nami-san!" He grabbed Luffy's body from Nami and pushed him away. "Are you okay, my angel? Did he make you uncomfortable?" He checked her condition eagerly.

"I'm okay, Thank you~!" she thanked and gave her sweetest smile.

Suddenly Sanji got nosebleed and flew away. Chopper screamed in fear as examined the cook. Luffy laughed hardly while Usopp shook his head. Zoro mumbled about 'ero-cook'. Franky smirked before walking towards Nami, put his large palm on her shoulder. Nami looked up to him.

"Don't mind then, Young Girl! I will introduce them," Nami nodded at the Coach, "You have known Luffy, right? He is the captain." He pointed his finger to Luffy.

"Of course, we know each other! She was my neighbour! Right, Nami?" Luffy jumped excitedly.

"Yes, Luffy." Nami grunted, crossing her arms. Sanji just healed from his nosebleed, twirling over her again. Zoro picked the ball, throwing it to the cook's face to shut him up. Sanji hit back then end up hitting each other with balls.

Franky shook his head, "Forget them! The longnose-guy is Usopp," pointed to him. Usopp grinned and Nami smiled in return. "The young boy with blue headband is Chopper, the younger member. He is also good about medical. You should learn it from him." Nami nodded before turned her eyes over the cute boy, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not happy because of your compliments! Baka!" Chopper swang his arms, blushing. Nami giggled.

"And he couldn't hide his happiness." Usopp added with smirk. Luffy laughed in agreement.

Franky chuckled before continued, "The fighting pair is Sanji and Zoro. Sanji is the blonde one and Zoro is the green one."

'Zoro, huh?!' her head was about to explode after known his name.

"Actually there were another two member but they won't come today. They are Jhonny and Yosaku." Franky finished. He released her then faced the members, "Alright boys! Let's start our practice! The tournament just two months left!" he clapped his large palms while calling them.

Zoro and Sanji stopped their balls' war, gathering with the others. Zoro passed Nami who had sitting on the bench, crossed her arms and legs as she glared him. "Here, Manager! Clean it well!" Purposely he threw his towel to her face without fight back her gaze.

"I'm not your servant, Moron!" She took the towel, fisted it before threw it on the bench. Zoro just walked away, holding back his smirk.

'What a crazy day!' Nami mumbled under her breath and screamed in her head.

~Nami's POV~

It had been a month I've become manager of this crazy basketball team. I've learned about them closely. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro were Vivi classmates and Chopper was one grade under them. Luffy was childish and stupid boy but when he faced the balls, he could be a serious person. He was the best captain I've ever met. Every member always listened his words even trusted him fully. I prouded as being his friend and neighbour.

Usopp was the best three-point shooter. His sharp and accurate eyes made him shoot perfectly. He'd become my bestfriend after Vivi. We always shared our stories especially when talked about our lovelife. He told me that he had attracted to a blondehaired girl named Kaya. Fortunately, she was my classmate. He asked my help to make Kaya noticed him. Well, I accepted and it worked. They were dating now.

Chopper, liked Franky-sensei had said, besides he was good at medical, he was a good jumper. Although he just have the height about 1,6 meters. I looked him as my little brother and he saw me as his big sister. Usopp and Luffy always played with his innocent personality. Sometimes I felt shame at him and would knock them off for making Chopper did such crazy things. He loved the cotton candy very much and would buy it everyday after school or training. Jhonny and Yosaku were always together. They were just reserve players. They respected Luffy and other members, nothing special.

Next was Sanji. Eventhough he was womanizer, he really has a good feet. He was the fastest runner in the team. He always fought with Zoro especially when Sanji was flirting over me. I had no idea why they were acting like that. But they would be a best pair at game. Naturally they understood each other feeling but they would express it with argue or fight. Cooking was his other talent because of his father's. Luffy would ask him to make some food or visited his father's restaurant. I admitted it too, his cooking was the best.

The last was Zoro. He was Luffy's bestfriend. He also acted so nice to Chopper while Luffy and the other made fun about the little boy. All of the girls in the school were listing him as the 'hot' boy. Ugh well, he had that nice body. He always spent his spare time at the gym to keep his body like that and got stronger. His toned body, gruffy face and eyes were hipnotizing every girls who looked at him, even me. Wait! What?! Don't tell me that I like him! Oh, No! Ok, forget it, Nami! You think he would like you back? Of course not! Our first meeting was crazy. After that day, he just stared me with disguisting look. Probably he didn't like me replacing Vivi's job. Whatever! Just stop thinking about Zoro! He wouldn't like you, Nami! And now I admit that I like him. Oh God!

~End of Nami's POV~

One month later, the strawhat team was facing the tournament. They through it with ease and could enter the final stage without any barriers. Their best rival, Blackbeard, was their opponent at final. Nami sat at the bench with Jhonny, Yosaku, Franky-sensei and his wife, Robin-sensei. Vivi and Kaya also were watching them from audience seats. The strawhat was playing well against them. Their scores were 103-101 for Blackbeard. The strawhat missed 2 points behind them and only three points shoot would change the state. It was Usopp's part but the Blackbeard didn't let him did it. The captain of Blackbeard, Marshal D. Teach hit Usopp's side on purpose. He dropped on his side, hurting his arms. Unfortunately, the referee didn't see it. Luffy was protesting but stopped by Zoro and Sanji. It was their plan. Usopp wouldn't be able played anymore and Franky commanded Jhonny to replaced Usopp while he was healing. The last minutes, Luffy trusted Zoro to make threepoint-shoot. He nodded. Jhonny threw the ball to Chopper then he took over Sanji. He was dribbling the ball through them before threw it to Luffy. He glanced to Zoro who had taken his place. Luffy tricked Blackbeard then gave the ball to Zoro.

"Go, Zoro!" unknowingly Nami cheered him up.

He could hear her voice as smirking confidently. He was ready to shoot. Lowering his body then jumped as high as he could, he launched the shoot. The entire stadium froze, holding their breath. Luffy jumped excitedly as the ball passing the baskethole. The strawhat's supporters cried out happily. The Blackbeard team dropped to their knees defeatly. Vivi and Kaya smiled widely, holding each other hands. Luffy and the other crushed Zoro with their body, they won again. Franky was crying like a baby while Robin chuckled amusedly, wipping her husband's tears. Yosaku and Usopp, who had been healed, joining them to celebrated. Nami joined their celebration while handing them the bottles of water and towels. Zoro got up after releasing from his friends' bodies. He still brushing his hair and shirt from dirt as Nami crouched down, smiling at him. He took the bottle and towel Nami had offered.

"Congratulations! You did it well," Nami winked then stood up then walking away.

"Ng...Nami…" Zoro's voice stopped her movement. Nami turned around to look at him, tilting her head. "May I take you home?" he rubbed the back of his head as red tint appeared on his cheeks.

Nami blushed lightly, opening her mouth a bit. "Oh...ye...yes O…of course." Her voice was trembling nervously. 'Oh, God! I think, I wanna faint! What happen just now? He's asking me out?'

Zoro nodded before walked to changing room, smiling. Nami froze in the place, lifted her hand and holding her pounding chest. Her heart beat uncontrolable. Luffy and the other looked at the scene, smirking. Seemed like their plan worked smoothly. Vivi tapped Nami's shoulder softly made the orangehaired jumped and facing the grinning Vivi. Franky and the strawhat were moving inside the changing room. Nami, Vivi and Kaya were waiting outside along with Robin.

~gogogogogogogogogogo~

Under the moonlight, they walked in silence. Nami was behind Zoro. There was no words come out from their mouth since they start walking. This time, they even couldn't face each other like usual.

"Actually," Zoro's voice broke the silence around them. Turned his head towards her as continued, "I want to say sorry for long time." He stopped, turning his body fully and faced Nami.

Nami also stopped and faced him, "Sorry? What for?" rose her eyebrows questioningly.

"I barked at you on our first meeting," his voice was low and soft, totally different than before.

"Oh...Never mind. I have forgotten," Nami winked cutely. Sometime, he could be nice to women.

"I was really mad at Vivi at that time," he said as they start walking again side by side. She followed him and faced her front.

Nami glanced to her side, looking up at him. "Vivi? Why?" she asked curiousedly. What Vivi have done?

Zoro closed his eyes, knitting his eyebrow and tried to containt his own emotion. "She asked the girl I like – on purpose – to be our club manager." He couldn't hide the blush.

"Haah?!" she froze shockingly. Her heart was pounding again. Her mouth opened while her large eyes grew bigger.

Zoro stopped, facing the shocking Nami. "Still don't get it, huh?" He smirked at her expression. "I like you, Nami. I don't know the reason but the first time I saw you when our team visitted Luffy's house one day, I couldn't look away. Then suddenly I realized that you are the thief of my heart." He confessed as long as he could.

Nami couldn't react, her body's still frozen. 'Is it dream?' she whispered to herself.

Zoro eyed her softly, "Would you be my girl?" he asked with soft voice.

Nami felt her soul left her body. Her body liked a statue. Her voice held in her throat. Zoro waved a hand over her face to get her attention. She didn't react. He tapped her cheek softly, calling her name. Feeling a rough hand touched her skin, Nami composured her body. She was back to reality, looked Zoro in the eye. Seemed like, her dream came true.

"So?" He still need her answer.

Nami smiled sweetly, "I don't like you." Zoro frowned at her statement, looking away. He felt so stupid and embarrase. "But I love you, Zoro." he turned his head back to her after heard the words came out from her mouth.

Zoro took her body against his body directly, holding her tightly. Nami shocked at first but then replied his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his broad chest, feeling his warm body. She felt his lips on her head. She smiled before looking up at his smiling face.

"I love you too, Nami." after said that, Zoro bent his head down. He closed the gap between them. As their lips met, they closed their eyes. Their lips brushed each other. Nami slipped her hand between them, cupping his face. Zoro tightened his arms around her, pulling her closely. They didn't care if someone saw them at that state. All they cared that they were together now.

 **I hope you like this one-shot!**

 **Please leave your review for this fic.**

 **I still working on "Unprisoned" and decided to change the 9** **th** **chapter. I will take a long time to finish it. I hope you guys have spare time to read my other stories and give me any review to make them better.**

 **Thanks reader and reviewer!**

 **See you later!**

 **-PJ**


End file.
